english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Vic Mignogna
Vic Mignogna (born August 27, 1962 in Greensburg, Pennsylvania) is an American musician and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Broly in Dragon Ball Z: Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, Edward Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Ikkaku Madarame in Bleach and Tamaki Suo in Ouran High School Host Club. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2016) - Jalil Kubdel/The Pharaoh (ep6) 'Movies' *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (2012) - Messner 'Web Animation' *Marvel Heroes: Chronicles of Doom (2013) - Uatu the Watcher (ep4) *Prince Adventures (2015) - Prince Nai Tehuti *RWBY (2015-2017) - Qrow Branwen *RWBY Chibi (2017) - Qrow Branwen *Zeldamotion: A Link to the Past (2014) - Agahnim Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Trick (ep9) *Accel World (2013) - Yellow Radio *Air Gear (2007) - Sora Takeuchi *Aldnoah.Zero (2016) - Klanclain *Aquarion (2008) - Johannes *Attack on Titan (2014) - Eld Gin *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Kinzel Hower (ep5) *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Peter *Bleach (2014) - Ikkaku Madarame *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Futo Asahina *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Rampo Edogawa *Casshern Sins (2010) - Robot (ep12), Additional Voices *Chaos;Child (2017) - General (ep1; Announced) *Charlotte (2016) - Kazuki Tomori *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2009) - Luciano Bradley, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009-2010) - Akuma Clown, Alphonse Clouse (ep45) *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005) - Davis, Tanaka (ep16) *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (2008) - Additional Voices *Digimon: Fusion (2013) - Christopher Aonuma, MadLeomon, Piximon (ep15) *Dream Eater Merry (2012) - Ryota Iijima *Drifters (2016) - Saint-Germi (Announced) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Kasuka Heiwajima *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Kasuka Heiwajima *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Edward Elric *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016-2017) - Douma *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Mendoza *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Iwami (ep24), Master of Arms Shop (ep3), Namigoro Nankai (ep4), Nishinomono (ep21), Townsman (ep1) *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Shingo Shoji *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Shingo Shoji *Iron Man (2011) - Man in Car (ep8), Operator (ep5), Righella (ep4), Zodiac Soldiers (ep10) *Joker Game (2016) - Aaron Price (ep10; Announced) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Yoshimori Sumimura, Hakota, Okuni (ep27) *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Anoh (ep12), Dextera, General *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne (2013) - Moid *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Eiji Kiriyama *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Roland *Lucky☆Star (2008) - Boy B (ep13), Camera Boy A (ep16), Gamers Clerk (ep14), Michael (ep15) *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Ka Kobun *Moeyo Ken (2007) - Narukama *Monster (2010) - Gustav Milch (ep54), Hotel Manager (ep55), Police Officer (ep53), Police Officer (ep65), Young Man (ep51) *Nanbaka (2016) - Kenshiro Yokazura (Announced) *Naruto: Shippūden (2010-2017) - Nagato, Young Obito Uchiha, ANBU (ep64), ANBU (ep160), ANBU Ninja (ep217), ANBU Ninja (ep350), Allied Ninja (ep300), Bird-Mask ANBU, Byakuren/First Mizukage (ep382), Cat (ep189), Cat-Masked ANBU, Cee, Chushin, Drunk A (ep358), Drunk B (ep358), Fuen, Guy's Team Member (ep357), Henchman (ep195), Horse Handler (ep194), Ise, Kakoi (ep157), Kurozuka (ep199), Leaf Ninja (ep67), Leaf Ninja (ep350), Leaf Ninja A (ep197), Leaf Ninja Attacker (ep173), Leaf Village Man B (ep198), Medic Ninja (ep193), Medic Ninja (ep278), Mist Ninja (ep357), Mist Ninja (ep358), Rogue Ninja (ep196), Sand Council Member (ep199), Sand Ninja with Mask, Tenga, Tsuchigumo Clan Member (ep146), Villager (ep150) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Orochimaru *Nerima Daikon Brothers (2006-2007) - Kakuhama (ep7), Additional Voices *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Mamoru Okochi, Teacher B (ep7), Yohei Hashimoto, Young Man B (ep9) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Inugamigyobu Tamazuki *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Tetsuju, Additional Voices *One Punch Man (2016) - Melzargard *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Tamaki Suo, Antoinette (ep17) *Paradise kiss (2007) - Suguru Hayasaka (ep12) *Persona 4: The Animation (2012-2013) - Kou Ichijo *Pumpkin Scissors (2008) - Hans, Additional Voices *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Beelzebub *Rozen Maiden (2007) - Delivery Man B (ep1), Madam Pearl (ep3), Male Student A (ep3) *Sailor Moon (2015) - Noble (ep37), Ryo Urawa *Saiyuki Reload: Blast (2017) - Kougaiji (Announced) *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Male Office Worker (ep25), Masked Kamen (ep21) *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Tenkai *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Akechi Mitsuhide *Shin chan (2008) - Biker Bastard (ep43) *Show By Rock!! (2015) - Shu☆zo (Announced) *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Shu☆zo (Announced) *Sister Princess (2004-2005) - Mac Yamato, Yoshida Family Harmony (ep6), Additional Voices *Skip Beat! (2017) - Yukihito Yashiro (Announced) *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Gentle Nobra *Sword Art Online (2013) - Additional Voices *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Ernest Fairclough, Randy Hooke, Fighter A (ep7), Punk (ep11) *The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance (2016) - Hilmes (Announced) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) - Yutaka Tamaru *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Hans Chuckman, Rotwang *Tokyo Majin (2008-2009) - Tendo Kozunu, Ryuzo (ep22), Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Makihara (ep16) *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Mikazuki Munechika (Announced) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008-2009) - Fai D. Flowright *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Shin *Vampire Knight (2010) - Ichiru Kiryu, Zero Kiryu *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Ichiru Kiryu, Zero Kiryu *Wolverine (2011) - Hideki Kurohagi, Agent Takagi *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Edward Elric *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom (2008) - Fai D. Flowright 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Ikkaku Madarame *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Ikkaku Madarame, Mue *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Ikkaku Madarame, Squad 10 Soul Reaper *Digimon Adventure tri.: Confession (2017) - Yamato "Matt" Ishida *Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2017) - Yamato "Matt" Ishida *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Yamato "Matt" Ishida *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Folken Fanel *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Edward Elric *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Shingo Shoji *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Yomi *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Young Obito Uchiha *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Sabo *Pokémon The Movie: Kyurem vs. The Sword of Justice (2012) - Keldeo *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Tenkai *Spriggan (2002) - ARCAM Guard 1, Additional Voices *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Shuji Yuki 'OVA - Dubbing' *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Futo Asahina (ep1) *Crying Freeman (2003) - Tateyou (ep6) *Dirty Pair: Affair on Nolandia (2003) - Sheriff *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Edward Elric *Initial D: Extra Stage (2011) - Shingo Shoji *Megazone 23 Part 1 (2004) - Shogo Yahagi *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicle (2011) - Fai D. Flowright *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations (2011) - Fai D. Flowright 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Greece (ep1) *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Greece, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dark Water (2005) - Kono *Gamera: Revenge of Iris (2003) - Doctor, Male Anchor A Video Games 'Video Games' *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (2005) - Broly *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (2009) - Spear *League of Legends (2011) - Lee Sin *Marvel Heroes (2013) - The Watcher *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013) - Spiral *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 (2014) - Spiral *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *Vandal Hearts: Flames of Judgment (2010) - Tobias Martin, Toroah the Messiah *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files: Dark Tournament (2004) - Bui 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - IYOTEN *Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia (2007) - Radolf Schnaizen *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel (2011) - Luphan *Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm (2007) - Edge Vanhite *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Ikkaku Madarame *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Ikkaku Madarame *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Ikkaku Madarame *Disgaea: Infinite (2010) - Mao *Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice (2008) - Mao *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Valmiro *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Broly *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Broly, Burter *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Broly *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Broly, Legendary Super Saiyan Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit (2008) - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (2006) - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai: Another Road (2007) - Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Broly, Burter *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Broly, Burter, Great Ape (Baby) *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Burter *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Jia Xu, Xiahou Ba *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Jia Xu, Xiahou Ba *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Guard, Hunter *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dual Sympathy (2006) - Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Edward Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (2005) - Edward Elric *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Male Custom Voice#2 *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Clerk *MagnaCarta 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) - E-123 Omega *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Sochi 2014 (2013) - E-123 Omega *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Sound Ninja "B", Young Obito Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Nagato, The Masked Man, Cee *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Nagato *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Cee, Nagato, Young Obito Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Young Obito Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Cee, Nagato, Young Obito Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Nagato, Young Obito Uchiha, Youth *Persona 4: Arena Ultimax (2014) - Igor, Junpei Iori *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Junpei Iori *Phantom Brave: We Meet Again (2009) - Walnut *Project Sylpheed (2007) - Katana Faraway *Rune Factory 4 (2013) - Vishnal *Samurai Warriors 3 (2010) - Mitsuhide Akechi, Yoshimoto Imagawa *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Tenkai *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked (2011) - Gigolo *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (2007) - Junpei Iori *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES (2008) - Junpei Iori, Student Boxer *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Portable (2010) - Junpei Iori *Sonic: Colors (2010) - E-123 Omega *Sonic: Forces (2017) - E-123 Omega *Soulcalibur: Legends (2007) - Iska Farkas *Star Ocean: First Departure (2008) - T'nique Arcana *The Sky Crawlers: Innocent Aces (2010) - Tochika Mozume, Rostock Unit *Unlimited Saga (2003) - Armand, Mythe *Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone (2008) - Imperial Knight *Ys: The Oath in Felghana (2010) - Antonio, Bob, Father Jean Pierre *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Jose Gaspacho, Narrator Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (190) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (174) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2018. *Encouraged by his friend John Gremillion to audition for ADV Films. Category:American Voice Actors